Hetaden
by A Gay Elephant Named JohnLock
Summary: It has been nine months since all the evil was expelled from the land of Japan. When the evil somehow comes back, there's only one person who can take care of it. That person is a tiny puppy with a ridiculous hat. Ancient Japan AU, story based off of Okamiden, Puppy!Sealand, gender bending, several child versions of nations, several wolf versions of nations. Discontinued. Sorry.


**A/N: This just proves I can tie anything to my obsession with Hetalia.**

**Anyways, you can probably infer who is who. If you can't well.. Issun- Italy (Feli), Chibi - Sealand (just... Chibi), Ayame- Wy (simply referred to as Wy), Dr. Redbeard- China (CHINA WITH A FREAKING MUSTACHE), ****Kuni- Kid!Prussia (Gilbert), Susano-Mito Clan (just Susano) (from episode 46), Sakuya- Vietnam (Tam), Mr. Orange- ...Male!Sendai Clan?, Nagi-Mongolia (Hanaa), ****and that's it for now!**

**Okamiden meets Hetalia. HETADEN. Also, the first part is mostly just the intro. BECAUSE CUT SCENES IN THIS GAME ARE REALLY, REALLY LONG.**

* * *

A man sits down at a desk. He finds a piece of parchment, ink, and a brush and starts to write.

_The tale I will tell you is all that I know. It's a tale of events that occurred a long time ago. A boundless evil known as Orochi descended from the heavens and enveloped the land in sorrow and despair._

_Fire, darkness, wind, water, lightning, light, poison, and earth: The eight heads of Orochi sent out evil spirits among the people, and only in death could they find an end to their suffering. __But then the white wolf, Shiranui, appeared. During the battle, the white wolf called upon the power of the sun. This allowed Nagi raise his sword, Tsukuyomi, against Orochi._

_Together, man and beast, they faced this great evil. The battle was both perilous and exhausting. But by its end, all eight of Orochi's vile heads had been cut off. The people of the land rejoiced at the end of Orochi's dark reign and they praised the god who saved them. __However, Orochi's demise did not spell the end of all evil. One-hundred years later, the once-defeated Orochi returned to terrorize the people. The evil spirits spread across the land anew._

_Two new heroes arose to stop the threat posed by Orochi: Amaterasu, Shiranui's spirit reborn as the great goddess, and Susano, a distant descendant of mighty Nagi. This new duo fought valiantly against their terrible foe, __and eventually they triumphed over Orochi. Despite the victory, evil spirits still haunted much of the land._

_When it seemed as if these spirits were on the cusp of victory, the prayers of the people rejuvenated the weakened Amaterasu, and she was able to thoroughly erase the evil from the land. Thus, peace was restored, and Amaterasu left for the heavens._

_It has been nine months since that day..._

~Hetaden~

A lone monument is set on a cliff. The sky is gray and windy. A loud roar coming from no discernible direction rings out and the sky darkens. A purple storm starts to envelope the monument, and a black wisp starts to enter it. The monument explodes and the pieces fly everywhere about the cliff. An odd monster floats about the broken monument. The black wisp shoots out of the monument and starts to fly about, slowing turning to demons. They fly into the air and turn the sky dark red. It climbs over a bustling city, a beautiful coast, a serene forest, and a field with workers and merchants. All of those places become completely covered with a bitter purple and red sky.

Meanwhile, in a sunny, far off village with many bridges and cliffs, a tiny man, no larger than a bug and twice as annoying, is shouting "Come on, everybody! I made some pretty pictures about the goddess Amaterasu! You guys should get one! They can, um... purify your home of evil meanies! You can put them under your pillow, and... they'll keep away bad dreams like one of those dream catcher things! You'll be richer if you put on in your purse because you'll feel ashamed if you try to overspend! Get some pictures? Please! I work real hard on them!"

The only person he seems to attract is a young girl with strange eyebrows. She's carrying an oversized paintbrush.

"Oh! Yay! I got a little girl to come and get one of my pretty pictures! What's your name, pretty little girl?" cries the tiny man happily.

Wy." answers the little girl in an odd Australian accent.

The tiny man smiles. "Ooh~ that's a pretty name! Mine is Feliciano! How about I give you one of my famous pretty pictures?" Feli says, handing her a picture whether she agreed or not.

Wy beams as Feliciano adds "I don't like how Japan's people already forgot about their goddess! So sad! Those meanies! It's only been about-" Feli stops and counts on his tiny fingers. "Um... nine months!" He sighs, "But I guess being chosen to be a Celestial Envelope wouldn't be easy!"

"Do you mean envoy?" Wy suggests.

Feliciano blinks. "Yeah! Envoy!" he says. "Thanks! Being an envoy is hard! You have to go around painting pretty pictures to tell people about your goddess, but I want to draw pictures of bunnies and flowers!"

Wy nods. "So that's why you only sem to draw Amaterasu?" she asks.

"Si!" Feli suddenly frowns. "But, when people forget about their goddesses and gods, they grow weak! That's bad, because what if meanies come by again? What will the good guys do? We would all DIE!"

"Amaterasu got rid of the bad guys, right?" Wy says. "So we should be fine. Ah, where is she, anyways?"

Feliciano looks into the sky. "Oh, she's up in the Celestial Plain making things right!"

Wy tilts her head. "But I thought the Celestial Plain was destroyed."

"It was, but she went to go make it all pretty and nice again for the gods and goddesses!" Feli replies. "I hope she lets me visit sometime! I bet it looks pretty now!"

Wy smiles. "I bet it does. Good luck getting there, Feliciano. Also, thank you for the picture." She walks off with the picture neatly folded.

Feli sighs. "I wish I could get there real easy, but it's all up in the sky and all! Oh, but I wonder how Ammy is doing!" The tiny man laws down to watch the sky. "So peaceful~"

This had to be the perfect time for demons to attack. Feli shrieks. "EEK! DEMONS! HELP! SOMEONE!" A demon picks him up and tries to eat him.

Something quickly grabs the tiny man from the demon's hand. The demon seems shocked, looking into it's now empty hand. Feli is resting on the back of a small white wolf with blue markings, a blue sailor hat, and a strange fiery circle attached to his back. "E-Eh? AMMY?"

The small wolf growls at the two demons, who promptly attack him. The wolf makes quick work of the two demons using the strange firy circle, apparently a weapon, and sends them to their graves. Feli jumps off the tiny wolf's back. "WOW! That was magnifico for such a little pup~! Ooh! You even look like Ammy!" The wolf barks as the blue sky suddenly turns to purple. "O-Oh no! The sky is all dark! I don't think that's good! I bet though if Ammy was here, she could fix this! She could make the sun come back again!"

The small wolf scampers off across one of the bridges beside the two. Feli bounces after him. "Come back, Tiny Ammy!" 'Tiny Ammy' is standing on a high platform, barking at nothing. "I don't think you can do what Ammy could! She was special!" The wolf barks again. "Oh! Maybe since you look like her, you can act like her too! Just try to make a circle in the sky to make the sun appear! You have a special tail paintbrush like Ammy, right?"

The small wolf flicks his tail, making the sun appear in the sky, making the sky blue again. Feli stares in wonder. "WHOA! Are you like, Ammy's baby, Tiny Ammy?"

Tiny Ammy barks.

"I KNEW it! I KNEW you were her tiny wolf baby! Only Ammy can make the sun rise! Clearly you are Ammy's baby!" Feli exclaims. "But who is the daddy, Tiny Ammy?"

Tiny Ammy tilts his head.

"Ha! Nevermind, Tiny Ammy!" Fli says, laughing. "Anyways, my name is Feliciano! You can call me Feli! I used to work with your mommy, and now I tell people about her!"

Tiny Ammy yawns.

"You think I boring?" Feli asks, upset. The wolf pup blinks. "Well, fine! I think you're stupid!"

The pup still only blinks.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Tiny Ammy. We shouldn't fight." Feli says. "We should be trying to discover why all the meanies are back! We should ask... oh! Miss Tam! She always knows what's going on! She's in Kamiki Village, so we should go there, okay, Tiny Ammy?"

Tiny Ammy barks in agreement. Feliciano hops onto the puppy's back. "Okay, just follow my instructions to the village!"

As they head towards Kamiki Village, Wy stops them. "Oh, a white puppy! How adorable!" she exclaims. It clear she cannot see the puppy's markings or ridiculous hat.

"Oh, Tiny, she can't see your markings or silly hat!" the tiny man tells him. "People usually can't."

Wy cocks her head. "Markings? Hat? All I see is white fur and you, Feliciano."

Feli laughs nervously. "Ha ha, nevermind, Wy! Just make sure you keep my pretty picture in good condition!"

Wy nods. "Got it! Thanks again."

The two continue to head towards Kamiki Village, but are stopped by an old man just at the front of the village. "I got elected to be the mayor of this town, but there's only four of us living here!" the old man exclaims. "I wish I could get people to move here!"

"Hey, maybe we could convince people to move here, Mayor Old Man!" Feli says. "I am good at getting people to do stuff!"

Mayor Old Man nods. "That would be fine. Here's ten maps to give to people who want to move to Yakushi Village."

Feli nods. "Got it!" They accept the maps and put in a place that no one could possibly discern, and it's best we never know where they stashed the maps. As they finally leave the village, Feli taps Tiny lightly. "I think we forgot something."

Tiny huffs, annoyed, but turns around anyways. They head up and find an old man with a red mustache. "The sky got dark so I had to check on my herbs, aru!" he tells them. "But now, I find a white wolf, aru! How odd!"

"I guess that old man can't see your markings either, Tiny!" Feli says.

The old man seems offended. "Old man? Have more respect, aru! I'm Dr. Redbeard! I founded Yakushi Village for medicinal purposes, aru! I take care of anyone who gets sick here with my cure-all herbs!"

Feliciano grins. "Wow! You're amazing! But why are you called Redbeard if you only have a red mustache?"

"Because shut up, that's why, aru."

After those three interruptions, they actually, no doubt, left Yakushi Village. "Oh, this ledge is high up! If we jump down we can't get back to Yoshi Village!"

Tiny silently corrected Feliciano, saying in his mind, _"It's Yakushi Village, desu yo!" _Tiny jumped off the ledge, and headed towards the mouth of the cave. They leave the cave. "Oh, look at Shinshu Field! It's all ugly now!" Feli whines. "But no more interruptions, Tiny! We need to see Miss Tam!"

Tiny nods and scampers off to the nearby Kamiki Village. This village is more leveled and calm. "Yay! Looks like the meanies haven't reached Kamiki Village yet!" Feli says. "Nothing should stop us from seeing Miss Tam! ...oh look! It's Mr. Sendai! He's the mayor of Kamiki Village! When he drinks he's a very good dancer!"

Sendai, an older man with black hair that's tied up in several different ponytails, gasps as he sees the puppy and Feli. "A wh-white wolf? I-Is it Shiranui? Were you there when Hanaa defeated Orochi?"

Feli giggles. "You said that when you met Ammy too!"

"...Wait, but Shiranui wasn't this small, was he?" Sendai asks himself. "I think what we have here is a little pup."

The tiny man burst into full laughter. "Ha ha ha, he called you a little pup!"

Tiny was clearly annoyed by the detours now. He ignored everyone following and headed up the trail to Miss Tam. They reach a tree covered in cherry blossoms. "Here we are!" Feli says to Tiny. "This is the sacred tree of Kamiki, the Konohana! Miss Tam lives here!"

They approach the Konohana. "Miss Taaaaam!" Feliciano shouts. "Why are the meanies back? One nearly ATE me!"

A very pretty lady appears above them. She is in a light pink kimono, her hair tied back into a long ponytail. She had a purple mist surrounding her like a feathered boa. This is Miss Tam. "Ah, my little bug, noisy as ever." She flies closer to the two. She stares at Tiny. "Only the coat of the purest white can only mean it is you, Amaterasu. You are the great goddess who fought evil. You are never changing and... wait... I think you're... you look a bit... did you shrink since last time we met? And did you get a new hat?"

"Miss Tam! This isn't time for jokes! This isn't Ammy!" Feli says to Miss Tam. "It's Ammy's baby, Tiny Ammy!"

Tam seems shocked, but nods. "Ah, of course! The resemblance is quite striking, minus the hat. Indeed you are Chibiterasu."

"Chibiterwhatnow?" Feli echoes, confused.

Miss Tam smiles at Chibiterasu, who jumps up on her. Tam pets Chibi's head lovingly, who's frantically trying to lick her hands and face.

"Oh, Chibi! I love her too but calm down!" Feli chides to Chibi.

"You re so cute!" Miss Tam says, still petting and stroking Chibi's head. "Good boy! Good boy!"

Feli hops over to them. "I don't wanna interrupt but we have things to discuss!"

Miss Tam calms herself and clears her throat. "Yes! We have much to talk about!" she agrees. "The demons you saw were harbingers of a great evil, I fear. Japan is in danger."

"Just when I was getting used to my job as a Celestial Envelope!" Feli says, sighing. "Oh, but I'll always be ready to have an adventure with my friends!"

Tam shakes her head. "I am sorry, Feliciano, but you cannot accompany Chibiterasu on his journey."

Feli gasps. "What? Why not?"

"You must carry on the duties of a Celestial Envoy." Tam replies.

"What about poor Chibi?" Feliciano asks. "He isn't half as strong as Ammy! Shouldn't I help him? Isn't it good to help others?"

The sky begins to darken here. "What? No! It can't get all dark now!" Feli exclaims. A great lightning bolt strikes the Konohana, it bursting into flames.

Miss Tam begins to shake. "My power... is... fading..."

Chibi starts barking loudly. Feli says to Miss Tam "It's okay, pretty lady! We can fix this with our powers!"

He starts to draw on the tree, trying to make it bloom. It doesn't work. "B-But I saw Ammy do it so many times!" the tiny man gasps. "C-Chibi, you can fix this, right? You're Ammy's baby!"

Chibi barks again.

"Um, barking won't help, Chibi!"

A bright light appears in the sky.

Feliciano gasps. "I-Is that a constellation?! It looks like a dragon!" He pauses. "Maybe it's one of the gods, Chibi! Try to summon him!"

Chibi swipes his tail, an ink outline appearing over the constellation. Chibi's suddenly in a strange place. Empty other than himself and two tiny scrolls. Baby dragons pop out of the tiny scrolls, holding yellow balls. "O Child of the Great Sun, we are the young Yomigami." they say. "Our parents served your mother, the great goddess Amaterasu, as so we, too, desire to serve you. We two siblings offer you our undying devotion, and the power of Rejuvenation that we ave inherited." They two summon a gloing orb that flies into Chibi.

"Oh! You learned Rejuvenation! Maybe it will help make Miss Tam's tree all better! Do what you did with the constellation and trace the outline of the tree!" Feliciano tells Chibi.

Chibi does this exactly. Though it does not bloom it, it makes it healthier.

Miss Tam appears again. "Thank you, Chibiterasu. Without the flowers in bloom, though, I cannot help you."

"Well, Chibi, I can't help you and Miss Tam's out of the question..." Feli begins. "Looks like we'll have to find you a friend!"

Chibi whines.

"We have to! I can't help you, Chibi!" Feli says sadly. "I'll stay with you, Chibi, until we find a friend for you!"

"Chibiterasu's fate is in your hands, tiny bug." Miss Tam says.

Feli jumps onto Chibi's head. "I'll take good care of him, Miss Tam!"

Miss Tam smiles and disappears.

As they stare at the Konohana, Feli says "You know, your mommy could make this pretty tree become even prettier with the blossoms! I bet you can do that too if you learn! Once you get it, go help Miss Tam!"

Chibi barks.

"Okay! So let's get going. We should ask around the village!" Feli suggests.

Chibi nods and runs off with Feliciano to look for his new partner.

* * *

**A/N: This went well. It takes a million years to do, as in TWO AND A HALF HOURS JUST TO COPY THIRTY MINUTES WORTH OF TEXT**

**But it was fun. I'm having a bit of trouble deciding who is who, but I've been making a list. There shall be genderbending to fit certain things and whatnot, as you saw, because Sendai's a dude, not a chick. Anyways, see you later. I'll post this tomorrow (the 29th of September) because it's 2 am and I need to get to bed. Bye.**


End file.
